1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a spectral measurement system and more particularly to a fluorescence hyperspectral microscopy system featuring structured illumination and parallel recording.
2. Description of Related Art
With the advancement of technology, people with imaging needs have higher and higher requirements on precision and the dimensions that a single image can display. To satisfy such requirements, fluorescence microscopy was developed and has found application in biotechnology, materials science, physics, medicine, and so on, as a means of detection.
There are two existing fluorescence microscopy imaging techniques, namely scanning by point-by-point excitation and wide-field illumination with an adjustable filter. The point-by-point excitation scanning technique is generally carried out by confocal microscopy or two-photon fluorescence microscopy and is disadvantaged by its time-consuming recording process and relatively low spectral resolution.
Wide-field illumination with an adjustable filter is lacking in longitudinal resolution and therefore applicable only to relatively thin samples. Not only are the resulting images of relatively low resolution, but also the imaging process is relatively unstable.
Hence, it has been a common goal of development and innovation in the fields of optical spectrum analysis and microscopy imaging to create a useful fluorescence hyperspectral microscopy system which is easy to implement, fast and accurate in spectral detection, and stable in terms of imaging, and which can produce four-dimensional hyperspectral images of high spectral resolution as well as high three-dimensional resolution (e.g., in the X-, Y-, and Z-axis directions).